


Goodnight

by totallynotbaku



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, because theyre hilarious and they make me happy lol, scar needs sleep and so do i, this world needs more scar&grian just being pals, which was kinda the inspiration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23805682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallynotbaku/pseuds/totallynotbaku
Summary: Scar wants to sleep.Grian wants to cause chaos.These two things don't mix well.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	Goodnight

It was almost nighttime. Scar could hear various noises coming from outside his house: creepers hissing, skeletons rumbling and zombies groaning. It was the end of a long day for him - he worked hard on his village to make it as pretty as possible, but functional and safe for the villagers as well. Just when he was about to go to sleep, his communicator buzzed. He took it out of his pocket and immediately saw a message from his neighbor.

_<Grian> hi scar!!_  
_<Grian> what's up_

He sat on his bed and started writing a response.

_<Goodtimewithscar> i just finished replacing my door, now i'm going to bed_  
_<Goodtimewithscar> any message you send me from now on will not get a response_

Scar put the communicator on the desk and wrapped himself around a blanket. Just when he was about to close his eyes, he heard the buzz again. Ignoring his promise, he grabbed the device and proceeded to read the chat.

_<Grian> is that so?_  
_<Goodtimewithscar> yes. and you should get some sleep too_  
_<Grian> no, i don't think i will_  
_<Goodtimewithscar> good for you. i'm going to sleep, for real this time_

Scar wanted to put his device down once again, but another message from Grian popped up. As much as he wanted to fall asleep, he felt obligated to at least read it. 

_<Grian> what do you think about pandas?_

Grian knew what Scar's opinion about pandas was. The wizard felt confused as to why he was even asking.

  
_<Goodtimewithscar> meanie bears? they're evil, of course. all they know is murder!_  
_<Goodtimewithscar> also, please let me sleep_  
_<Grian> nooo_  
_<Grian> don't go to sleep!!_  
_<Grian> i don't wanna be lonely_  
_<Goodtimewithscar> goodnight_  
_<Grian> D:_

Scar took his blanket and put it over his eyes, but he was disturbed by the sound of buzzing once again - the sound signalling that Grian was sending more messages.  
As much as the wizard wanted to get some sleep, curiosity got the best of him. He promised to himself that he was only going to take a peek at what the messages were, but he wouldn't respond, even though it would feel like he was being rude.

_<Grian> scAR_  
_<Grian> THIS IS IMPORTanT_  
_<Goodtimewithscar> what happened??_  
_<Goodtimewithscar> do you need help??_  
_<Goodtimewithscar> Grian???_

Scar impatiently waited for a response.

_<Grian> haha_  
_<Grian> got you!_

He honestly should've expected that.

_<Goodtimewithscar> you are the worst_  
_<Goodtimewithscar> i'm actually gonna sleep now_

Scar sighed, put his communicator down and closed his eyes.  
Just as he was about to fall asleep, the sound of the little metal box buzzing caused him to open his eyes once more.  
He did not want to check the message that popped up. it was probably just Grian, trying to get him to respond again.  
But he was still very curious. Even though he knew it was just his neighbor annoying him again, he decided to check the chat one last time.

_<Grian was shot by Skeleton.>_

  
_<Goodtimewithscar> G??_  
_<Goodtimewithscar> are you alright?_

After not getting a response for a while, Scar began to worry. He got up from his bed, put on his elytra and flew in the direction of Grian's hobbit hole.  
When he arrived, he saw an explosion of items lying on the floor. Next to it, he saw a skeleton wearing some enchanted diamond armor, which he assumed was Grian's. He managed to kill the mob. Then he picked up Grian's items and started calling his name.  
"Grian? Are you there?"  
The wizard was slowly getting more and more worried about his friend. He couldn't find him anywhere in his base, and if he respawned somewhere else, why didn't he respond to Scar's messages?  
He decided to look for Grian inside his hobbit hole once again. When he was checking for him behind the chests, suddenly a voice came from nowhere.  
"Boo!"

The sudden noise startled Scar and caused him to fall on the floor. However, he was relieved when he saw who had scared him.  
"Got ya again!" - Grian grinned and reached his hand out.  
"G! Why did you do that?! I was worried!" - the wizard took it and got up.  
"You should've seen your face! It was hilarious." Grian laughed.  
"So you're telling me that you let yourself die just because you wanted to annoy me?" Scar said in a disapproving tone. Grian only nodded, smiling innocently.  
"I guess I have no choice but to stay here and make sure you go to sleep." - he scolded Grian like he was a kid. "Get in your bed, now." he added.  
"But I don't wannaaa..." complained the other, disappointed.  
"I don't want to hear it. You are going to sleep, now." - ordered Scar. Grian seemed like he wanted to refuse and argue a bit longer, but he listened and fell asleep almost immediately.  
The wizard borrowed some wool from the chest that was the closest to him and crafted another bed. He then put it down and prepared to fall asleep as well. He knew he was just asking to be pranked the next morning, but he didn't really care.

He just wanted to get some sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i really hope you enjoyed this :3 english is not my native language and i dont write often so if you see any grammar/spelling mistakes that i can correct or you just have some criticism to spare then im happy to hear it!! :D  
these two dummies just make me so happy lol  
this wont be long, i have an idea for two other chapters and then im probably gonna finish this  
if you have any ideas tho let me know as well, i will definitely consider adding them :>


End file.
